Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photocatalytic reaction system.
Description of the Related Art
Photocatalytic reaction for hydrogen or methanol production requires stable visible light. Due to the instability of sunlight, non-natural light sources are often adopted. For example, xenon lamp light can be used. However, such non-natural light sources have low catalytic efficiency.
Thus, it would be useful to develop a system to improve the stability and usefulness of the sunlight as applied to the photocatalytic reaction for hydrogen or methanol production.